His
by LadyLucrezia19
Summary: Sigyn runs away from Asgard and her husband because of heartbreak but happens when she is swept up in Loki's madness when he tries to take over Midgard?


**His**

**A/U: I own nothing!**

** After Loki escaped SHEILD with Agent Barton and Erik Selvig they arrived at Loki's compound. It turns out that the assasin and doctor weren't the only ones that Loki had "recruited". The Tesseract was already melting the briefcase it was being held in, it was gaining so much energy. As Loki led them inside he said, "Dr. Selvig I suggest you get to work."**

**"Ofcourse ... hey be careful with that!" he yelled at a younger scientist. " Its already unstable enough."**

**Loki than turned to Barton, "Agent Barton I have a special assignment for you."**

**" What do you need," Barton asked.**

**" Can you break into SHEILD's mainframe I-," he hesitated.**

**"I need you to find someone for me."**

**"You got a computer for me," Barton asked.**

**Loki pointed to three monitors next to where the scientists were working. Clint sat down and pulled a black flash drive out of his pocket. Once inserted he started encrypting and typing.**

**" Sir I should tell you that breaking into the mainframe isn't going to be a problem but-" he started.**

**"Yes," Loki cut him off irritated already.**

**" The mainframe isn't easy to break into but it is possible. I should be able to do it in 20 minutes the hard part is going through all the profiles." Clint said still staring at the screen typing.**

**Loki folded his arms," How long will the search take?"**

**" If I do this fast getting to them will take a few hours but there is a faster way. There are three categories of the profiles the agents, enemies of SHEILD and a certain few that SHEILD is protecting. So if the person your looking for is in one of those-"**

**" She is protected," Loki cut him off again.**

**Clint just nodded his head and continued to type away unfazed by Loki's interruptions.**

**" Get this done by tonight and when you are done come and find me," he said as he walked off.**

*** 2 Hours Later ***

**Profiles that were protected at SHEILD weren't necessarily just for protection, they were also people that SHEILD had their eyes of interest on. Clint remembered Loki saying "she" so obviously that was also going to make this a lot easier. Once he disabled the last password he smirked then pressed save and unplugged the flash drive.**

**Loki sat crossed legged on the second floor over looking the scene. He took his septor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he was with Chitari army leader.**

**"The Chitari grow restless"**

**"Let them gurd themselves, I will lead them in a glorious battle"**

**"Battle!? Against the meager might if Earth?"**

**"Glorious. Not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim"**

**"You question us? You question him? He who put the septor in your hand who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out!"**

**"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed,"**

**"Your ambition is little in bore of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the tesseract will avail"**

**"You don't have the Tesseract yet"**

***Hiss***

**"I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words"**

**"You will have your war Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will no realm no barren moon no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain you will begin to hope for something as sweet as PAIN!"**

**A flash of light and he was back where he was sitting on the floor. He heard footsteps and quickly stood up, it was Barton.**

**"I'm in," Clint said.**

**"Show me."**

**They walked back down to the computer and Clint tuck the flash drive back in. What appeared on the screen were three pictures of women. However he didn't notice the other two he just noticed the brunette beauty on the left. Loki clicked on her picture ," She still beautiful," he thought with a lecherous smirk on his face as he touched the screen.**

**" Do you know her," Loki pointed to the screen.**

**"Thats Sara Murray, she's been in SHEILD's protection since they found her in New Mexico."**

**Loki laughed Sigyn could always surprise him. She had always been scared when he would take her to Midgard and she some how managed to assimilate on her own. So this is where she had been hiding. **

**"It dosen't say where she is though," Loki voice darkened.**

**"If it dosen't say then she is on the helicarrier," Barton said. "And since SHEILD's headquarters is no longer standing the helicarrier serves as a back up. Sara was most likely evacuated with the rest.**

**"What is the helicarrier," Loki asked pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**Clint clicked on a folder and adjusted two of the webcams and typed a few numbers and a hologram model of the helicarrier appeared.**

**"You sure that is where SHEILD is now," Loki said circling the hologram studying it.**

**"Absolutely," Clint said.**

**Sigyn A.K.A. Sara, was listening to Loki and Nick Fury banter back and forth. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when he glared into the camera. She had a little computer in her room.**

**"... and to be reminded what real power is."**

**"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."**

**Loki just scoffed and stared back into the camera. Sigyn jumped a little and slammed her computer shut. She started pacing the floor, 'Just calm down this isn't about you. He is here to hurt the mortals he dosen't even know your on board.' She told herself this until her heart rate slowed. She then went to sit on her bed when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.**

**"Yes," she asked shyly.**

**"Sara it's Coulson," Phil said.**

**"Oh, um what is it," she asked not opening the door.**

**"Can you please open the door Sara," Phil asked getting annoyed.**

**Sigyn had been very nervous around everyone ever since she landed there.**

**It was the night she finally mastered her invisibility spell and she was so excited to tell her husband. As she rushed back to there rooms. However when she got there the guards were gone and she heard a grunting and moaning noises. Her immediate thoughts were that her husband was hurt so she rushed down the hallway when she got to the door she heard a womans voice moaning his name. Sigyn backed away from the door tears burning her eyes and falling down her face. She stood there for a few moments hearing her husband make love to another woman. Sigyn clutched her heart as she walked away it literally felt like it was breaking. She wanted to do to SIf and cry her eyes out but quickly cancelled that idea. She loved Sif as a sister but she knew if she told her then Thor would find out and she didn't want a lot of people to know. So she just wandered out in the gardens. She slumped down in the grass and cried and cried. It was almost dawn and she knew she had to get up but she felt so defeated and she didn't want to face him. She knew Loki wasn't perfect and neither was she but she didn't know she was making him so unhappy to the point of him cheating on her. She began to cry again and then started laughing bitterly," Surprise surprise Sigyn your husband the God of Lies LIED to you" she said to herself. "Get up Get up your the Lady of Victory damn it now act like it." She got up and started walking slowly back to the palace and by the time she got to their room she wanted to vomit, she didn't want to go in but she had to go a face it. She slowly turned the knob and peered inside. It was dead quiet. She looked around cautiously thinking they were still there. She looked everywhere not even Loki was there. There was a note on her pillow.**

**My Love,**

**I have some errands I need to take care of so I will be gone today. I'll be back tonight flower.**

**L.**

**Sigyn let the note fall to the floor and fresh tears were already threatening their way out of her very sore and puffy eyes. "Why did you do this?" she whispered to the empty room. 'No don't think like this. Just DON'T! You will get through the day and wait till he comes back and then you will let the bastard have a piece of your mind.' she thought. As she was putting on a fresh dress she was contemplating whether or not she could even look at Loki let alone confront him. She hated controntation especially with Loki he wasn't nicknamed the "silver tongue" for nothing. **

**It was late at night and he still wasn't back but she was also getting paranoid that he was with her as she laid in their bed. Then the door opened and she pretended to be asleep as she heard him unbuckling his armor and taking off his boots. He got into bed and pressed himself behind her and held her. "I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered and kissed her ear and nuzzled her neck. She wanted to push him away, yell and scream at him for betraying her for cheapening their bond as husband and wife. But the coward in her was over powering telling her that he was even going to win this arguement. So she just laid there and pretended to be asleep and he pressed one last kiss on her neck before he too fell asleep against her. And to add insult to injury she smelled perfume on his skin.**

**It went on and on for a while Loki would cheat on her but at the end of it all he would still come back to her. Hold her in his arms and kiss her as if she was the only one for him. Those kisses and embraces weren't convincing her they were lies and after a year she had, had enough of her insecurity and of crying herself to sleep.**

**Loki,**

**For awhile now I think you will agree we haven't been happy together. I don't know if you know that I know about your relationship with Idunn. I've tried to make you happy I thought I could make things better but I can't. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to be happy. I'll always love you.**

**Sigyn**

**"So I assume you've heard our new guest," Phil said stepping in the room.**

**"Does he really have the tesseract," Sigyn asked.**

**"It's what he says. Look Sara we are taking extreme precautions with this twisted freak we don't know what he's capable of. Most of the residents on board are being put in isolation so he can't brain wash anymore people."**

**"Okay."**

**Agent Coulson was walking away when Sigyn said "Wait Agent Coulson!"**

**"What?" he asked a little annoyed because he was in a hurry.**

**"Will you need me?" Sigyn asked turning her palm invisible for him. **

**"We don't know yet," he said as he walked away.**

**She closed her door and sat on her bed and there was one good thing about all this. She knew that if Loki was here then Thor was here. Slumping down on her pillow she started feeling drowsy but sleep wouldn't come. Everything that she had been running away from physically and mentally was literally on the same floating ship as her about 200 ft. away. It got her thinking that this was a sign for her to finally get all the things she wanted to say to him but didn't. She wasn't that same fearful girl anymore and this needed to be done so she used her power and snuck in the chamber where Loki was being held. **

**As soon as she saw him though her heart quickened and she started shake a little as he paced back and forth. But she kept putting one foot in front of the other until she was in front of the cage. As soon as she stopped Loki stopped pacing and smiled sinisterly.**

**"Your still the only person who can sneak up on me." he said turning to face her.**

**She paled when he saw her and she looked down at herself and realized that her spell had worn off.**

**"It's a hard spell to master. But your getting better."**

**His smile was gone and he walked towards her. He wanted to pick her up by her neck throw her to the ground and beat her mercilessly for leaving him.**

**"I found you."**

**Hot angry tears were forming in her eyes, she wanted to yell at him and tell him to sod off. But as soon as she blinked she found that she was in the cage with him. She went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and through her against the glass.**

**"Now listen to me you little bitch," he shouted.**

**"PISS OFF," she shouted back and lunged at him trying to punch him in the face but he grabbed her hands and spun her around and held them firmly against her chest with one arm and clamped his other over her mouth. Loki couldn't help the slight arousal he felt in this intimate postion and was tempted to smell her hair. **

**"Now listen and listen good, yes I knew you knew about her. I know you cried yourself to sleep in the garden that night. But I also know is that you knew for a year and you didn't do anything about it. So tell me why didn't you leave that night?"**

**He lowered his hand so she could talk but she used this as an opportunity to rush out of his embrace.**

**"You don't deserve an answer to that. Not until you tell me why our marrige was worth throwing away."**

**"Threw away? I threw it away? My body may have wandered but thats it. I still loved you Sigyn, and besides I'm a man you can't expect me to be happy with just your body."**

**"How dare you talk about me like that!"**

**"I will fucking do what I want," he said grabbing her hair and chin. "when this pathetic world falls at my feet and all your friends are lying in a pool of blood I will come after you and make you pay dearly for humiliating me. This I promise you." With his last words he smashed his lips to hers in a brutal kiss. She struggled to get away from the kiss and his wandering hands which were cupping her breasts and backside. **

**"Loki st-" she started but he bit down on her bottom lip and dragged her face back to his.**

**She struggled a bit more until her exhaustion was taking over and she started to give in to the kiss mainly so he wouldn't hurt her but a small part of her had to admit that it felt good to kiss him again. He turned her around so that her back was to him again and he ran his hand up leg and went into her skirt and Sigyn knew where this was headed.**

**"Stop now! Loki stop I don't want this," she said moaning when his hand cupped her mound.**

**"Lets see if your as delicious as I remember," he said huskily as he plunged his finger inside her.**

**She gasped at the shock of being penetrated the first time in a year and it was a bit painful but as soon as loki played with her a little he pulled out of her and licked his finger clean. **

**"A sweet Rose`," he said giving her ear a kiss before letting her go.**

**As soon as she got the use of her arms back she quickly fixed her underwear and skirt. **

**"I don't even know who you are anymore," she whispered.**

**"I'm," he started towards her again. "Your King. Now kneel."**

**A/U: I know this version of Sigyn is a bit weaker than my other stories but the scene in the Avengers where Black Widow is interrogating Loki gave me the inspiration to do this little one-shot so leave me reviews and tell me what you think. =)**


End file.
